vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nogitsune/Banshee-Based Character
Basic Info *'Name: '''Eriko Adachi *'Age: Immortal *'Gender: '''Female *'God Parent: 'Apollo *'Mortal Parent: ' *'Species: 'Ghost *'Weapon/s: ??? Appearance *'Model:' Yui Aragaki Personality WIP History Links #Interment of Japanese Americans #US History - Japanese-American Interment #Manzanar War Relocation Center #Tear Gas - Risks #Map of WWII Japanese-American Interment Camps #Noshiko Yukimura #Nogitsune (Teen Wolf) #The Fox and the Wolf (Teen Wolf Episode) #Banshee (Teen Wolf) #Banshee (Wikipedia) Banshee Info #The banshee is a female spirit in Irish mythology, usually seen as an omen of death and a messenger of the Underworld. In legend, a banshee is a fairy woman who begins to wail if someone is about to die. In Scottish Gaelic mythology, she is known as the bean sìth or bean-nighe and is seen washing the bloodstained clothes or armour of those who are about to die. #Banshees are usually seen by a person who is about to die in a violent way such as murder. Although not always seen, her mourning call is heard, usually at night when someone is about to die and usually around woods. #There are some special families who are believed to have banshees attached to them, and whose cries herald the death of a member of that family. #In Teen Wolf banshees are harbingers of death, such as when Lydia's wanderings in the woods ended up at a scene of death. In Season 3 the rate of killings increased and Lydia increasingly found herself subconsciously drawn to the scenes. #In Teen Wolf, Peter says her scream is simply a means to an end, drowning out all other sounds so that she can focus on the voices only she can hear. It appears that she is connected to some supernatural network that broadcasts messages about death and dying. History Overview *Rumors spread that sugar and meat shortages were the result of black marketing by camp administrators. To make matters worse, incarceree and JACL leader Fred Tayama was beaten by six masked men. Harry Ueno, the leader of the Kitchen Workers Union, was suspected of involvement and was arrested and removed from Manzanar. *'During December 5-6, 1942' (Manzanar Riot) 3,000 to 4,000 incarcerees gathered and marched to the administration area, protesting Harry Ueno's arrest. Although he was brought back to Manzanar, a crowd of several hundred returned to protest and the military police threw tear has to disperse them. Some in the crowd pushed a driverless truck toward the jail. At that moment, the military police fired into the crowd, killing a 17-year–old boy instantly. A 21-year–old man who was shot in the abdomen died days later. Nine other prisoners were wounded, and a military police corporal was wounded by a ricocheting bullet. *The recorded history of the Manzanar Riot was just an understatement of the real events that happened *'''Real Thing: '''During the tear gas dispersion, and some others were hit by the tear gas shrapnel, and she was unlucky to have her right eye blinded. During the crossfire, the several hundred protestors were shot, including the blinded yet she barely managed to survive (she's good as dead). To cover up for the corruption at the camp, only the 17-year old boy and the 21-year old man were the only casualties presented, and the other bodies were secretly burned in a remote location, was included among the other dead bodies, because her wounds were so many and vital signs so low that everyone believe she was dead. *As she was about to die, she called upon the Erinyes to give her power out of the curse of vengeance against the people that wronged her and her people. Such was her drive that she was able to cheat death on the last second. *She killed the ones responsible for the open fire at the interment camp, and those involved in the black marketing of their necessities. However she found herself insatiable so she proceeded into killing the families of those she killed.Thanatos became angered for these uncalled deaths that he forced the Erinyes on giving back the power they gave to her, however they cannot take it back until she finally gained satisfaction. *As such, he sent one of his children to kill her, however she came back as a ghost, this time seeking vengeance for the one who killed her. However, the child of Thanatos made her to fall in love with him first before killing her. *As she cannot pass on if she still has an unfinished business, she started to possess other people to find the child of Thanatos. This worried Apollo, so he turned her into a fox, trapping her soul inside its body. *As a fox, she learned that the one who killed her was a child of Thanatos. She made her way back to camp to find him, only to find out that he was killed in a quest. Ever since, she began to harbor a grudge on every children of Thanatos, and waited for the day that she will be freed from the fox's body in order to carry out her plan. In the meantime she, as a fox, spent her time doing nefarious deeds such as stealing things from others. *As years passed, however, she lost all hope in being freed from the fox's body, her drive for revenge and bloodlust was gone, and all that was left of her was a soul with no destination to go to. Eventually, the Erinyes' blessing subsided from her. Sometime after, Apollo sent one of his children to find her and shot the fox's body, expelling her from it. She decided to go back to camp. *Thanatos, still unsatisfied on how things turned out, cursed her into hearing the voices of the people whose death she witnessed through any means (speakers, plucking strings etc), to be drawn subconsciously to a scene of death, and to scream uncontrollably when someone near her dies, in order to remind her of what she did in the past. In order for her to pass across the River Styx, a child of Thanatos must appease her grudge against him and his siblings and love her unconditionally. Full History WIP